


Ruined Plots, Perfect Plans

by TheGoldenCrownedMagpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, First Dates, Fluff, Jim Moriarty from IT, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenCrownedMagpie/pseuds/TheGoldenCrownedMagpie
Summary: Sherlock hasn't been on a date in a while, and, well Jim from IT did leave his number.AKASherlock Texts Jim from IT and accidentally falls in love with the Napoleon of Crime himself.





	Ruined Plots, Perfect Plans

Jim from IT had given him his number.

 Sherlock would have been lying if he had said he didn’t feel inclined to call, It had been a ridiculously long time since he’d been on a date or even been given a number, and come on had you seen that man, Jim from IT may have been a nervous wreck, but he certainly was still a treat for the eyes.

 But he couldn’t call, he was on a case, he didn’t have time for _romance_. This case was extremely important, he had to have complete focus. He didn’t have time to be distracted by a well-groomed man with a luxurious Irish accent, or think about how their hands would fit perfectly together,  or about how Jim's lips might feel against his. or-

 you know what? maybe he had time for just one date.

 So he sent one little text, a text that would change everything.

 “ **Coffee at six?- Sherlock** ”

 

*****

 

Jim Moriarty's plans were all worked out.

  Everything would go according to plan, it had to. He was right on track for he, Sherlock and johns first official meeting, it was perfect, some dramatic flare here, a catchy one-liner there, he even had an opening line picked out!

 “I gave you my number, thought you might call.” he would announce from the shadows, tying in his and Sherlocks first meeting, officially wrapping up the secret and suspense!

 And then his phone buzzed.

 No one should be texting him right now, not very many people had his number and those who did know to always call, _no one should be texting him-_

  “ **Coffee at six?- Sherlock** ”

  _Shit._

 well, actually it wasn’t that bad. He had genuinely wanted to go on a date with Sherlock, it had been a ridiculously long time since he had gone on a date, what with being a master criminal and all, and honestly, anyone who looks at Sherlock and doesn't immediately want to date that man is wrong.

 But he couldn't go on a date with Sherlock fucking Holmes! His plans were almost perfect, he was about to win!

 And besides, once Sherlock found out who he really was it would be over, no one wants to date a psychopath. No one wants to date a criminal. No one wants to date Jim Moriarty. He could imagine Sherlocks face as he told him that he was evil, or sickening, he could imagine Sherlock sending him away in tears, like- like last time, like every single fucking time.

But Sherlock was different, Sherlock was like him, maybe they could work for a little bit. he was really starting to want this.

**“I’ll be there- Jim** ”

 

*****

 

Their date went perfectly.

 Jim was a little nervous, but he had every right to be. The tables at the cafe Weren't super clean, and Jim might have spilled his coffee on Sherlock the tiniest bit, but it was the most fun either had had in a long time. It wasn’t too hard to tell they were pretty much perfect for each other, and it wasn’t hard to tell at all that they were in love.

 But that didn’t matter now, Because now they were both at a dimly lit swimming pool, in very, very different circumstances. Sherlock was waving around a flash drive, John was safe at home, and Jim was hidden just out of Sherlock's sight.

 Jim had made his decision. He was going to tell Sherlock who he is right then and there, and Sherlock was going to get angry, maybe even shoot him. And that would be ok, in fact, it would probably be better, Sherlock wouldn't have to deal with the criminal anymore, and Jim wouldn't have to deal with heartbreak. so yeah, it would be ok if sherlock killed him.

 “Moriarty!” Sherlock called out, getting impatient. Jim walked out slowly, no psychotic comments, no whity insults, he just stood in front of the other man, whose face was carefully plastered over in a blank mask.

 “So it's you? You're the infamous Moriarty?” Sherlock said in a flat perfectly controlled tone.

 “I prefer Jim, or James actually.”

 “Guess it's not really going to work out between us then,” Sherlock commented, trying to keep his voice steady, but he didn't. He couldn't, and Jim looked up and meet his's eyes. _Because Sherlock had made a mistake._ He had let through a blip of emotion in his voice and on his face, Sherlock was upset, he was sad, Sherlock still loved him.

 Jim was suddenly filled with a rush of confidence, he strolled straight up to Sherlock and ran his fingers along the taller man's jawline, touching just enough to tilt his head down so they were properly looking in the eyes.

 

“Now, whoever said that?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY if anyone has any tips for doing tags that would be appreciated and also LEAVE FEEDBACK IF YOU LIKED IT PLSSSSS!! lol sorry, that was aggressive, anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
